


Cold Feet

by nagayasu



Series: Wolf in Sheepskin [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: But Sweet, F/M, I hope it's sweet, I tried my best, Wedding, being married to Leon, diabetic, smutless, sorry no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagayasu/pseuds/nagayasu
Summary: Who knew you would get cold feet getting married to Leon S. Kennedy?
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Series: Wolf in Sheepskin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567981
Kudos: 87





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. I think this is my shortest oneshot so far. I love to capture Leon and Chris relationship, especially having to watch Vendetta. They really need to make movies where these two work together. Anyway, I hope you enjoy a smutless one shot. <3

You paced around the room, gazing at your reflection at times. An unconventional tea length black wedding dress was donned on your figure. Leon knew you loved black—and he insisted that everyone else wore white instead while the bride and groom are to be clad in black. The ceremony was due in an hour and here you were, thinking about what lies ahead of married life.

Will Leon still love you years to come? How many children? Do you get a new place to live? Or stay at one of your places? If so, whose house? Leon’s or yours? Your mind was overthinking things.

Guests were coming and you had your bridesmaids to welcome them while Leon was probably getting advice from Chris regarding married life. Even Chris himself wasn’t married—but the man seemed to know hecka lot of things. You were getting nervous—getting _cold feet_.

*

Chris adjusted Leon’s bowtie and scrunched his nose. “It’s still a little—eehhh” Chris reached out to fix the bowtie again but Leon slapped his hand.

“I won’t be getting married if you keep on being like this” Leon sighed, running his hand through his silken hair. Chris sat down on the chair and groaned at how uncomfortable his best man suit was. “I want you to look… _presentable_ ” Chris spoke. Leon kept on buttoning and unbuttoning his blazer, looking at his figure sideways, frontwards and even from the back.

“Come on, Leon. You’ve been dating her for years” the bigger man tried to calm Leon’s nerves. “I know! But—being married is…different” Leon stated. Chris nodded in agreement. He’s right. You can date many years and even live together—but having to finally tie the knot is a huge commitment. Countless of documents and all. And most importantly, having to call (y/n) his wife, addressing her as Mrs Kennedy.

“Your fly is down” Chris said, giving a displeased face and rolled his eyes.

“Fricking—Redfield! Just because we had that one night doesn’t mean you can look wherever you want!” Leon yelled, pulling up his zip. The bigger man just sighed. There were stationed over some Siberian mountain and the heat went out in the cabin. There was nothing else to keep themselves warm but the heat of each other’s bodies. Chris and Leon snuggled for the night in bare, pulling through the merciless cold of the mountains.

“Well, you enjoyed being the little spoon” Chris teased and laughed heartily. No wonder when Leon expressed his wishes to marry, their colleagues thought it was to Chris.

“O—Oi! I WAS SPOONING TO SURVIVE!” the smaller man said in defence, he was flaring with bare teeth.

“At ease, Kennedy. This is your big day” Chris rested his hands on the armrest. The younger Redfield peeked through the door; the look of worry was all over her face.

“Claire? What’s going on?” Leon asked.

“I wanted to check on (y/n) and went to the room. Seems like she’s shut herself in. Told her to open it but she refused” Claire explained, earning an astonished face from her brother; a perfect ‘o’ forming on Chris’ lips. “Cold feet, huh?” Chris raised his brow, looking over to Leon who was tugging the hem of his blazer and ready to meet his bride. As he was about to walk out of the door, the older Redfield stopped him by tutting.

“Leon? What you’re doing? You know you’re not supposed to see the bride before the wedding” Chris shook his head. “Screw traditions. We’re already wearing black for our wedding” Leon left the room and went on his way to meet you.

“Screwed wedding traditions, huh?” Chris sighed and picked up his best man’s boutonniere, giving it to Claire for her to pin it on his blazer.

“Well—they’re an atypical couple” Claire clicked her tongue, fixing the flower on her brother. “You don’t say…” Chris adjusted his collar and quietly flexing his arm when seeing himself through the mirror.

*

“(y/n)?” Leon knocked on the door. “It’s me… Open the door” your husband-to-be spoke. You unlocked the door and his eyes sparkled at the sight of you in the wedding dress; you had left the man breathless. “You’re so beautiful” Leon smiled, closing the door behind him. He took your hands into his and placed them on his chest. God, you love the man.

“If you don’t want to get married now, we don’t have to. We can do it on some other days—when you’re more ready” Leon said. He was concerned about your preparedness on being his wife—but who are you kidding? You’ve been living together with him for years. Why was the wedding giving you cold feet?

Somehow, Leon’s calm approach to your wedding jitters made you relaxed. Slowly, your unnecessary intrusive thoughts went away. “I want to… I was just worried” you looked down, biting your lips.

“About what?”

“Will you still love me in the years to come?” Leon chuckled in response. One of his arms hooked at your back to pull you closer. The tip of your noses touched and you could feel his warm breath against your face. “Of course” he answered in an alluring manner.

“I’ll love my wife until the very end… and I’ll even satisfy her in ways no other man can” he whispered, sending shivers to your spine. Leon was leaning in for a kiss, his lips brushed against your own when you heard the door creaked open.

“You’re supposed to consummate after the wedding, not before!” Chris’ voice echoed in the room. He ran off before Leon could take off his shoes to throw.

“I guess this is our life, huh?” you giggled, thinking about how big of a part the Redfields play in your life and Leon’s. “That bear needs boundaries” Leon gritted his teeth.

“The bear wants you to get ready for your wedding! Everyone is waiting!” Chris said through the door. Leon rolled his eyes and cracked his neck, fixing his standing posture. He then offered you his hand to take.

“It’s time for a wedding” the twinkle on his face everything you needed to assure you that everything was going to be fine.


End file.
